One Of These Days
by Proud-2B-Blonde
Summary: This is a short songfic about Paige and Spinner. Details inside. Please read and review!


A/N: This is just a short song fic about Paige and Spinner. For the sake of this fic, let's pretend that Spinner doesn't know Paige was raped. Let's also pretend that the only people who know about the rape are Hazel, Ashley, and Terri. And once again, let's pretend that Spinner and Paige have been dating for about 8 months. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ signifies a flashback, there's only one! The song is One Of These Days by Michelle Branch. It's an awesome song! Enjoy!  
  
[I didn't notice/But I didn't care/ I tried being honest/ But that lead me nowhere]  
  
Paige sat on the bench, right beside Spinner, her head in her hands. Beside her, Spinner sat stiffly, his arms folded across his chest. Letting out a loud sigh, Paige finally looked into Spinner's eyes.  
  
"Spin.." she said pleadingly.  
  
He still looked straight ahead, ignoring Paige.  
  
"Spin. Please. You can't tell me that you think things are the same as they used to be. They're not. We both. we both aren't happy Spin, we aren't. It's the right thing to do!" Paige said, her voice full with emotion. She didn't want to do this. But she had to.  
  
"I can't believe you Paige." Spinner said, his voice taking on an angry tone. Though he tried to hide it, Paige could still hear the pain and sadness in his voice. The months they had shared together had been wonderful, amazing, but not perfect. There was something that was always, and would always keep them apart.  
  
"It's not you Spinner, it's me. And I'm not just using that as a lame excuse." Paige said, noticing the look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I have. issues." She continued. "Things I need to work out. Things I shouldn't have waited to figured out."  
  
"What about me? I can help."  
  
Paige shook her head sadly, her eyes brimming with tears. "No, you can't. I need to do this on my own."  
  
[I watched the station/ Saw the bus pulling through/ And I don't mind saying/ A part of me left with you]  
  
Spinner rose to his feet. "Fine. Whatever Paige. You can have it your way. It's over." His face was slack with hurt and anger, and Paige felt the tears finally roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Spin.. I really do." She whispered. But it was too late. He was already walking, stepping onto the bus, not looking back once. At once Paige felt empty, as if she wasn't herself anymore. She had been with Spinner so long, that she felt as if she hadn't been herself. She had been Spinner&Paige, Paige&Spinner. She didn't even know how to be herself anymore. And she needed to. She had to.  
  
[One of these days/I won't be afraid of staying with you/I hope and I pray/Waiting to find a way back to you/Cause that's where I'm home]  
  
Paige walked home, the impact of what she had done finally hitting her. She was alone. Spinner had been her rock, her support, her protector. Without him, she was weak. She reached her home. It looked so empty, so lonely. Immediately Paige picked up the phone, and dialed Hazel's number.  
  
"Haze?" she croaked, voice hoarse from her tears.  
  
"Paige? Are you okay?" Hazel asked, concerned.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Paige broke into loud sobs. "No. I'm not. I finally did it Haze. I broke things off with Spin."  
  
"Oh my god. Paige. He loved you so much. And you loved him so much. I still don't get why you had to do it!"  
  
Paige took a deep breath. "Hazel, he still doesn't know. About me. And Dean. And we were starting to get pretty intimate. and I couldn't do it. And he didn't get why. He wasn't mad that I didn't want to have sex, but he was mad that I wouldn't tell him why. It was like living one big lie, Haze. And I was so afraid to be with him. I'm not a one guy type of girl, you know that. And it freaked me out. It scared me how much I cared about him. And I couldn't stand the the idea of loosing him because of something I did. I had to be the one to get rid of him."  
  
"Hmm." Hazel said slowly. "Yeah, that's pretty messed up Paige. So are you glad you did it?"  
  
Paige shut her eyes tightly but still some tears managed to escape. "No and yes. I want him back so badly. I hope someday we can get back together. We were just so perfect for each other. We fit so well. I felt so comfortable around him, and I never could around any other guy, ever since Dean."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Did I make you nervous?/Did I ask for too much?/Was I not deserving one second of your touch?]  
  
Spinner kissed Paige, hard on the lips. She kissed him back, harder. They both lay down onto the bed. They kissed for awhile, until Spinner pulled off his shirt. Paige felt her stomach lurch, but she still tried to kiss Spinner like nothing was wrong. He started to pull off her shirt, and she pulled away from him, breathing heavily. She pulled her shirt back on.  
  
Spinner's eyes bore into Paige's, and she looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"I'm not mad you won't sleep with me Paige. I'm mad that you won't even give me a reason why. I'm mad that you're keeping something from me." Spinner said, looking at the wall.  
  
"I. I don't know. I just can't." she broke off, unsure of what to say.  
  
She walked over to where Spinner was sitting, and entwined her hand with his. He pulled away, and Paige was very aware of the empty space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[One of these days/I won't be afraid of staying with you/I hope and I pray/Waiting to find a way back to you/Cause that's where I'm home]  
  
Paige finally got off the phone with Hazel. Hazel promised that she would stop by later, once Paige was feeling up to it. All Paige wanted at the moment was to be alone. She sat on her bed, looking through photos, reminiscing about old times, when they both had been so happy. The 80's dance, when they had still only been friends. The year end dance, when they had lost the title of Luau King and Queen. Their 6th month anniversary, when Spinner had bought her a ring, and had taken her out to dinner. Paige slid the ring off her finger, kissed it, and placed it her jewellery box. Her finger felt so naked. She smiled sadly to herself. Then she looked at her clock. 9:24 pm. Without even realizing it, Paige put on one a sweater Spinner had left at her house, snuggled into it comfortably, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
[What would you do if I could have you? / Oh if I could/I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking/ Wouldn't that be nice?]  
  
The next day at school, Paige put on a brave front. She applied her lip gloss, chose a cute outfit, did her hair. The days following the break up were crucial. She couldn't look too upset, nor could she look too chipper. But at the same time, she wanted Spinner to know it wasn't easy for her. As she walked into Degrassi Community School, Hazel was instantly by her side.  
  
"Hey hon! How are you feeling?" she asked cheerily, giving Paige a hug.  
  
Paige smiled and returned the hug. "I'm okay, I guess. Thanks Haze." Hazel smiled. Paige then started to walk towards Terri's locker, like always, but Hazel put her hand on Paige's arm.  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna go over there." Hazel said quickly. Paige sighed. "And why not Hazel?"  
  
"Just don't."  
  
Paige took Hazel's hand off her arm and continued walking. In front of Terri's locker stood Spinner and Terri, talking animatedly. Terri let out a loud laugh and punched Spinner playfully. Paige felt her face heat up. Torture. How could Terri do that to her? But then a nagging little voice in her head answered for her. *You did it to her Paige. Twice.* Paige continued watching their little flirtation for a few seconds. It took her all her willpower to run over there, push Terri out of the way, and tell Spinner about Dean and that she loved him and that she needed him, more than ever. She would tell him everything, and anything he wanted to know. Spinner noticed Paige, and stopped talking. He looked right at her. Terri turned around confused, but Paige couldn't break eye contact with Spinner. Finally, she turned around, and walked back to Hazel, blinking back tears.  
  
[One of these days/I won't be afraid of staying with you]  
  
At the end of the day, Paige walked down the hall, alone. The day had been long and tedious, and she was glad that it was over. Paige walked keeping her eyes to the ground, until suddenly she felt compelled to look up. Walking from the opposite end of the hall was Spinner. Their eyes met. Paige's lips curved into a small smile. Spinner smiled back. They passed each other, and Paige kept walking. Someday.  
  
A/N: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't want to break them up, but it fit the song SO well, with the rape and everything, plus I love the song! Please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
